Unexpected Love
by THGMusiclover1315
Summary: Taylor loves to sing, but doesn't think she's good enoigh to sing in front of others. Little does she know her life is about to change, and she'll find love where she never expected it


*Taylor's POV*

"Taylor, you need to relax!" My sister Jennifer nearly screamed. "I really don't see that's possible when we're in line to meet my favorite band in the entire world!" I rebutted. She smirked and said "Oh yeah, are you going to tell Reid how hot you think he is?" I laughed and replied "Maybe, are you going to attempt to smother Neil by hugging him, again?" we both laughed and then suddenly the door opened and I was face to face with The Band Perry. Jennifer rushed to Neil and I rushed to Reid, making it pretty obvious who had a crush on who. We all introduced ourselves and Jennifer of course wouldn't shut up. Sometimes it's annoying how shy I can be. Kimberly, Reid, and Neil seemed to notice and started talking to me to try to break me out of my shell. "That's the best shirt I've seen all night." Kimberly told me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, since I was wearing their new tour shirt. I was just about to work up the nerve to ask Neil to do his Gollum impression from Lord of the Rings, and possibly ask Reid for a hug, when I heard Jennifer talking "Taylor loves to sing! Her favorite song to sing is If I Die Young. She's actually really good, but she's too self-conscious to upload a cover." I froze in shock that my sister was telling my favorite band this. Kimberly, Reid, and Neil all turned to me and asked in unison "Could you please sing for us? We'd love to hear you!" I could feel the look of complete terror form on my face and attempted to make an excuse, or talk at all for that matter "Uhm, I Uhm..." Great now I sounded like a complete idiot. Kimberly looked at me and said "Sweetie your fine! You're going to be great!" "We'll sing with you if it makes you feel better!" Neil added with a grin Reid smiled at me, and grabbed my hand and squeezed it "Come on Taylor! Just join us when you're ready. You can do it!" "Ladies and gentlemen, Reid Perry has achieved the impossible; he has made me more nervous!" I blurt out. Everyone stared at me and burst out laughing Reid gave me a sheepish smile, and Jennifer shouted "You're such a dork!" at me with a smile. "Young Jennifer, you must embrace the dorkiness!" That made everyone laugh harder and Neil finally managed to say "Nice try Taylor, but we still want you to sing for us. Please?" I just nodded and said "Okay, but please don't hold it against me that I'm about to murder your song." We all laughed, and Kimberly, Reid, and Neil started to sing "If I die Young, Bury me in satin" I squeezed my eyes shut and began to sing "Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." I paused when I realized Kimberly, Reid, and Neil were no longer singing with me. I opened my eyes to find everyone in the room gaping at me. 'Oh crap, I wasn't that bad was I? I told you I'd murder it!" I was so embarrassed. I was deliberating whether I should just run out the door, when Kimberly, Reid, and Neil recovered themselves and exclaimed "That was amazing! It should be a crime depriving the world of your beautiful voice!" in unison. I smiled and couldn't believe what I had just heard. Had The Band Perry really just tell me I was an amazing singer? "Really?" I asked them, not really believing them. They must have sensed what I was thinking, because they each pulled me into a hug, and Reid looked me in the eyes and said "Really Taylor. You should definitely pursue a music career." "You would get a recording contract in a heartbeat!" Kimberly told me with a smile. "Would you mind hanging backstage with us tonight? You could meet some of our friends!" Neil said Kimberly and Reid both agreed, and Jennifer and I both screamed "YES!" in unison, which made us all laugh. We made our way backstage, and Kimberly checked her watch, and said "Oh no! We're going to miss our pre-show meeting! Do you girls mind waiting here? We won't take long!" "Of course we will!" I answered for both Jennifer and I while Kimberly, Reid, and Neil hurried toward the stage area. We settled down in the green room area and I pulled my copy of "Lord of the rings: The Return of the King" out of my purse. Jennifer saw this, and rolled her eyes at me and said "You're such a book nerd!" We both smiled and I replied "And proud of it!" Jennifer laughed and went to watch some crime show on the huge flat screen TV. I put my IPod on shuffle, and began to read. Rolling in the Deep came on and I began to sing along. I was getting really into the book when a group of people started to sing along with me "The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling we could have had it all" I jumped about 10 feet in the air and my book went flying. Neil had to duck to avoid being hit in the face with my book, and Kimberly somehow managed to catch my Twilight bookmark. "Oh sorry, I didn't even realize I was singing, I kind of zone out when I read." I said with a sheepish smile "But wait to give me a heart attack!" I continued. Everyone laughed, and a familiar voice exclaimed "Don't worry about it! That was amazing!" I turned around to find Reba McIntyre addressing me. Whoa I must be dreaming I thought to myself, as Hannah, Cherrill and Dean of Edens Edge all said "Yeah where did you learn to sing like that honey? That was incredible!" I really couldn't believe that all of these artists that I look up to so much were really saying this to me. Reba looked to Kimberly, Reid, and Neil with a smile and said "I'm guessing this is the girl you were telling us all about! Nice to meet you Taylor! I'm Reba!" I smiled but noticed that when Reba said that Kimberly, Reid, Hannah, Cherrill, Dean, and Reba smirked at Neil, and he blushed. I wonder what that is about I thought to myself, but dismissed it as just a weird coincidence. Everyone made their introductions, and Neil picked up my book and glanced at it as he handed it back to me. His face lit up when he saw that it was Lord of the Rings. "That's a great book! You have great taste!" I laughed as Jennifer said "Yeah Taylor is the only person I know who actually travels with a book in her purse at all times! She's such a book nerd!" everyone laughed as I replied "And I'm proud of it! What else would distract me from your constant blabbering?" That made everyone laugh harder, as Jennifer tried to mock punch me in the arm, as a laughing Kimberly grabbed her arm "Now ladies, ladies no hitting" We all laughed again, and Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean hugged me and said "we'll see you soon!" as they headed to the stage to start the show. They gave me a knowing smile as they walked away. I wonder what that's supposed to mean I thought to myself, I must just be getting paranoid. We all wished them luck, and went to hang out in the green room. "So have you ever thought about a career in music?" Reba asked me. "Well yeah, but I've always been way too self-conscious to ever sing in front of anyone until today." She nodded and said "I understand, but you have a gift, and you shouldn't waste it. A voice like that deserves to be heard." I smiled and said "Thank you so much! I never dreamed I'd be in this position before!" we all laughed and I went to sit down on a couch between Reid and Neil. Can it get any better than this? I thought to myself.

*Neil's POV*

When Taylor started to sing, Me Reid and Kimberly immediately stopped. Her voice was amazing! I couldn't believe that she seemed so self-conscious about anyone else hearing her sing. And she's so beautiful! I stopped myself. Whoa was I falling for her already? That's not like me! Taylor's eyes suddenly flashed open. She looked like she was going to cry, and was ready to bolt for the door. It broke my heart. 'Oh crap, I wasn't that bad was I? I told you I'd murder it!" She said. Kimberly, Reid and I all said "That was amazing! It should be a crime depriving the world of your beautiful voice!" at the same time. It may sound cliché, but it was completely true. She looked at us with adorable wide eyes and asked "Really?" in the most surprised tone. It made me sad that she didn't seem to believe us. I vowed to myself that She would hear herself sing, and would hear how amazing she was. I made myself a mental note to talk to Reid and Kimberly about bringing her with us to meet some of the record label executives. They would love her! They would no doubt sign her in a heartbeat. Reid looked her in the eyes and told her "Really Taylor. You should definitely pursue a music career." She had the puppy dog eyes, and looked in danger to faint, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy. I was struggling to say something, which is so unusual for me. Kimberly beat me to the punch, and said "You would get a recording contract in a heartbeat!" I was so glad that Kimberly seemed to always know the right thing to say. I was surprised when I heard myself ask "Would you mind hanging backstage with us tonight? You could meet some of our friends!" Wow, very smooth I thought. That was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. But when Taylor and Jennifer's eyes lit up, and they both screamed "YES" in unison, I couldn't help but laugh. I was so happy that she seemed so happy to spend more time with us! I couldn't wait to get to know Taylor better! We made our way towards the green room backstage when Kimberly looked at her watch and exclaimed "Oh no! We're going to miss our pre-show meeting! Do you girls mind waiting here? We won't take long!" I was loath to leave her, but we had to meet with the other acts on the tour, and the tech guys to make final checks and such before the show. I waved goodbye as we hurried to the meeting. "Are you okay Neil?" Kimberly asked me "Yeah, Neil you seemed to be acting weird, is something wrong?" Reid asked. "I'm fine!" I said "But wasn't Taylor amazing?" Right as I said this a plan began to form in my mind. "Hey, do you guys mind if we change things up a bit during our set tonight?" Reid and Kimberly looked at me questioningly and I leaned in and whispered my plan to them. "That's a great idea!" Kimberly squealed. "I hope she doesn't kill you though Neil." Reid added. We all laughed but seemed to be in agreement. We finally reached the backstage area for our meeting. Reba and Edens Edge were already there, as well as some of the tech guys. We ran over all of the details of the show, and we all agreed that our finale would be all of us singing Rolling in the Deep together. I then told them all about Taylor, and my plan. I must have said a little too much about her, because looks of realization formed on Reid and Kimberly's faces, and Reba, Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean all smirked at me. "Does Neil have a crush?" Reba teased and I blushed "well she has a crush on Reid anyway" I attempted to say jokingly, but I just managed to sound sad as we all made our way back to the greenroom "I'm sure she'll come around" Hannah said comfortingly as we walked through the doorway. We all stopped. Reba, Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean had looks of complete shock on their faces. Taylor was sitting on the floor reading, and was singing along to Rolling in the Deep on her IPod, and was completely unaware we walked in. "WOW." Everyone said and Hannah said in a tone of awe "I honestly thought you were exaggerating." Reba, Cherrill, and Dean all nodded agreement. We all huddled together and agreed that we would have to get her to sing with us for the finale. We all decided to try to scare her so we all sang along when it got to the chorus "The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling we could have had it all" She just about jumped out of her skin, and I had to duck as her book nearly took off my head. We all laughed hysterically as she said "Oh sorry, I didn't even realize I was singing, I kind of zone out when I read, But wait to give me a heart attack!" Everyone laughed, and Reba said "Don't worry about it! That was amazing!" Taylor did a double take at who was addressing her. I chuckled at her reaction as Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean all told her "Yeah where did you learn to sing like that honey? That was incredible!" Reba then said "I'm guessing this is the girl you were telling us all about! Nice to meet you Taylor! I'm Reba!" I turned red when she said that, and everyone smirked at me. I really hope Taylor didn't notice! The show was about to start, so Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean left to kick off the show, and Reba started talking to Taylor "So have you ever thought about a career in music?" She asked her. Taylor replied "Well yeah, but I've always been way too self-conscious to ever sing in front of anyone until today." My plan seemed better with every passing second. Reba said "I understand, but you have a gift, and you shouldn't waste it. A voice like that deserves to be heard." a smile spread across Taylor's face as she said "Thank you so much! I never dreamed I'd be in this position before!" We all laughed as Taylor sat down between me and Reid. I couldn't help but smile. Kimberly saw this, and smiled back at me.

*Kimberly's POV*

I couldn't help but smile at how happy Neil was. I knew from how he was acting that he was falling hard for this girl. He never acted like this; he was normally not one to fall in love so quickly. However, it seemed that she might have a crush on Reid, and that he might have a slight one on her too. I hoped that Taylor really liked Neil, because he would be heartbroken if she chose Reid. I was comforted when Taylor said "Hey Neil, can you do your Gollum impression?" when she said this Jennifer added "Yeah, she never shuts up about how awesome it is, and how cute your book neediness is." Taylor turned bright red and couldn't find any defense. I smiled really big. So there is hope! "Yeah Neil, The fact that you constantly quote books, and always carry a book around is SO adorable." I teased. Everyone laughed and Taylor said "Hey I do that too! And don't hate on the book nerds! Book nerds rule the world!" We all laughed and Reid said "Hey Neil, I think you found your dream girl" Both Taylor and Neil blushed. We all talked and Neil and Taylor began a deep discussion about Lord of the Rings, and I heard Neil do his Gollum impression, and Taylor smiled and laughed. They were both looking into each other eyes, and it was easy to see that they were meant to be. I looked across the room to find Jennifer and Reid in deep conversation. I heard Reid offer to take her on a horse ride as her eyes lit up. That took me by surprise, because Reid barely ever lets anyone else ride Romeo. I smiled at how happy my brothers were, and at how ironic it was that it was obvious that Taylor originally had a crush on Reid, and Jennifer had a crush on Neil. Oh how quickly things change! "Hey Taylor, do you think you would like to come on tour for the weekend with us, and then we can stop at the record label so you can sing for the label executives." I said. Taylor looked unsure and said "I don't know..." Neil looked at her and said "You'll be fine they'll love you as much as I do!" Taylor turned bright red, and Neil looked really embarrassed when he realized what he had just said. I was just about to try to change the subject to save him from further embarrassment when Taylor asked shyly "Really, you love me?" Neil smiled sheepishly and said "Yes, You are so beautiful, and I was wondering..." He looked down at the ground, and I smiled at his awkwardness "I want to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" He looked so vulnerable, and I was praying that my impression about them was right. Taylor took a while to respond, which worried me. She finally said "Of course I will! Us book nerds need to stick together!" Neil and I laughed and She smiled shyly as she unexpectedly continued "and you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." Neil started beaming and pulled her in for a hug. I was so relieved, and was so glad that they seemed so happy together! "Aww aren't you two the cutest couple?" I teased them, as I hugged both of them I looked at Taylor and told her "I really like you, but if you hurt my brother, I'll have to hunt you down!" Neil looked embarrassed but Taylor laughed "Oh, you're so terrifying! But I will never hurt him." She smiled at Neil and he grabbed her hand. Jennifer and Reid came over to join us. They were holding hands too. "We would like to tell you all that we are dating now." Reid announced shyly. I smiled and was about to repeat my threat to Jennifer, but Taylor beat me "Reid, you know I love you, but if you even think about hurting my sister, I'll have to hurt you." Everyone laughed, and Reid looked to Taylor and said "I promise you I won't." She smiled and hugged him. "Come on you love birds we have to go on to stage now! You can swoon over your girlfriends later." I said. Neil and Reid both glared at me "You will regret that Kimberly." they both said as I laughed with Taylor and Jennifer "Hey I frown upon abuse to older siblings!" Taylor joked "Go on Neil, I'll see you after, and I'm going on tour with you this weekend anyway!" Neil smiled and said "So you are?" "Of course she's coming to be with me!" Reid teased Neil, and Neil laughed "Hey hands off my girl!" We all laughed, and Taylor walked with Neil to the very edge of the stage "Break a leg!" He smiled and walked on the stage. We played our set as usual, and then started to introduce If I Die Young. "This song is for all of you, and we would love it if you would sing along, but would you mind if we changed thing up a bit, maybe brought a friend out to assist us?" I asked the crowd. Everyone cheered, and shouted their approval. I smiled and Neil grabbed his microphone and said "We'd like for you to meet our friend, Taylor Kane! Taylor, why don't you come out and sing with us?" The crowd roared, and Taylor inched her way on the stage and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I felt so bad about how nervous she looked "Hey everyone, I think Taylor is a little nervous, how about some encouragement?" I said to the crowd. They screamed encouragement and I could hear them marveling over how young she seemed to be. We started to play and started to sing. Taylor joined in right away this time. The crowd went absolutely wild! I could see people turning to each other in wonder at the young girl with the great voice. We got to what Taylor proclaimed to be her favorite part, and I said "Taylor, why don't you do the honors?" She had seemed to gain confidence, and actually smiled. Neil's plan worked perfectly! She seemed so much more confident in her talent. She brought the house down as she sang "A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell em' for a dollar, they're worth so much more after I'm a goner, and maybe then we'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead how people start listenin' " We joined in and finished up the song. Taylor's huge grin never left her face. "Everyone give it up for Taylor!" Reid Neil and I all screamed at the same time, and the crowd roared. Taylor bowed and said "Thank you all so much! This is such a dream come true!" She waved to the crowd as she left the stage. We finished up out last few songs and walked off the stage.

*Taylor's POV*

I left the stage and just couldn't believe how incredible the crowd was, and how happy performing made me. Maybe Kimberly, Reid, and Neil were right! I still couldn't believe they did that for me! They finished up their last song, and walked backstage. I launched myself at them, and hugged them to death we all laughed and I said "Thank you all so much! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Kimberly smiled and said "Taylor you definitely needed that! And that was our pleasure!" Reid nodded and added "And it was Neil's idea!" Kimberly and Reid both laughed at how red Neil got, and I hugged him and said "Thank you so much! You know, I think... I think I love you." Reid and Neil both looked shocked, but Kimberly beamed and gave me a thumbs up and gave Neil a shove. Neil recovered, and smiled like the happiest person in the world. "I love you too Taylor, I really do." Then he unexpectedly moved in, and kissed me. I was shocked, and he broke away too soon. Kimberly and Reid both smiled and I heard a group of people all go "awwwww" and I jumped and looked up and realized that we had somehow walked to the doorway of the green room, and Jennifer, Reba, Hannah, Dean, and Cherrill had seen everything. Cherrill yelled "Me and Kimberly called it!" Everyone laughed and she came over and high fived Kimberly, and hugged both me and Neil. "You two really are the cutest couple!" She said with a smile. I smiled and said jokingly "Thanks, but have any of you ever heard of privacy?" they all laughed and Dean said with a smirk "No, tell us, what is this thing you call privacy?" I smiled evilly and replied "Oh, I don't know, maybe not mentioning something like how you and Cherrill make the cutest couple, and how I may have saw you kissing backstage earlier.." Cherill and Dean both blushed and everyone burst out laughing. Hannah actually laughed so hard she cried and said "Wait to go girl, You let him have it!" and fist bumped me. Then she turned to Neil and said "I told you it would all work out!" and hugged us both. Cherrill and Dean both pretended to look mad, but couldn't suppress their laughter. Reba laughed and said "Oh, trying to change the subject Taylor are we, but very interesting. I called that one Cherrill and Dean." Neil, Cherrill, Dean, and I all blushed and everyone laughed at us. Kimberly smirked and said "Reba you succeeded in making all 4 of the blush at once! You deserve a medal!" I couldn't even help but laugh at that, as Reba waved and went to perform. We all hung out in the green room together, and Hannah, Cherrill, Kimberly and Jennifer laughed at how frustrated Dean, Neil, and Reid got that I beat all of them in arm wrestling. "Bow down to the champion!" I said as they all tried to glare at me, but failed to hide their smiles. Reid said "Come on rematch!" I smiled and said "Well I don't want to hurt you.." All of the girls laughed Hannah yelled "Oh yeah girl power!" and gave me another fist bump. I smiled and said "Hey, just cause I'm short, and a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong, I guess the fact I play football might help..." Kimberly, Cherrill, Hannah, Dean, Reid, and Neil all laughed in astonishment. "Seriously, but you're so small!" Dean said. "Well the coach didn't seem to think that when I got hit by a football at their practice, and threw it back to them... 70 yards away." "WOW" they all said. I just nodded and said "I love football, but I honestly love singing more, always have." They all nodded in understanding and then a tech guy came in and said that they needed to go get in position to go back on stage for the finale. I smiled and said "Have fun!" They all smiled at me and Neil said "Oh no, you're coming with us. We all agreed that it would be perfect for you to sing it with us, we already know how great you sound on it." I was confused "What do you mean, what are you singing for the finale. They all grinned and said "Rolling in the Deep!". I laughed as I remembered how I almost hit Neil in the head with my book. "Oh that reminds me, Kimberly do you still have my bookmark?" I asked. Kimberly laughed and said "And here I was hoping you forgot! I absolutely love Twilight!" I smiled and said "Oh yeah Taylor Lautner is hot!" They all laughed at Neil's attempt at looking offended "Hotter than me?" "Hmmm I don't know..." I teased we all laughed and Neil and I walked hand in hand on stage.

*Neil's POV*

I still couldn't believe that she had agreed to be my girlfriend. I normally don't fall for a girl so quickly, but there's something special about Taylor. I can't help thinking she might be the one. As we were about to walk back on the stage I turned to Taylor and said "I love you so much" She smiled at me and said "I love you too, You take my hand and drag me headfirst, Fearless" I smiled at how adorable it was that she used that song lyric, because if you think about it, it was the perfect song for us. And this time it was her who kissed me. As we broke away, I noticed Kimberly looking at us and smiling. I looked at her questioningly, and she said "I'm just so glad you two seem so happy together." Jennifer must have finished saying good luck to Reid, because she suddenly appeared behind Kimberly and said "OOO you must be really special to have earned a Taylor Swift lyric!" Hannah, Cherrill, Dean, Kimberly, and I all laughed and Taylor blushed and said "I have decided that he is Swift worthy." Everyone laughed and Kimberly said "Ooo Neil you should feel really special!" "Yeah!" Hannah added, "That is not a feat that is easily achieved!" I laughed as Taylor feigned being offended "Hey! Am I sensing sarcasm? All Hail Swift!" We all laughed and Jennifer smiled and said "You all know she's completely serious, Taylor Swift is one of her heroes!" I smiled at this new information, wanting to know more, I asked "Who are her other heroes?" Taylor turned bright red, and Jennifer smiled evilly and said "Martin Luther King Jr., Rosa Parks, and…. The Band Perry!" I was pleasantly surprised at this revelation. "Really?" Kimberly asked with a smile. "Yeah, you and Taylor are who inspired me to sing in the first place, even if it was just to the mirror." Kimberly Reid and I went and hugged Taylor and I couldn't help but be in awe of how sweet she was. "Are you ready?" I asked Taylor. She smiled and nodded and Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean squeezed her hand and each told her "You're going to be great honey!" as they left to get in their positions. Kimberly and Reid both gave Taylor words of encouragement as Reba reintroduced Edens Edge, and then us. Taylor turned green so I quickly pulled her aside, and said "Taylor, they already love you. You're going to be great." She took a deep breath and smiled. She grabbed my hand, and we walked onto the stage. The crowd went wild when we came back on the stage, and the girls traded solos back and forth. I couldn't take my eyes off of Taylor as she sang her solo. She looked gorgeous and she sounded amazing! I was so happy that she seemed to be having the time of her life. We all finished up the song together, and took our final bows. We all surprised Taylor when, me, Kimberly, Reid, Hannah, Cherrill, Dean, and Reba all asked the crowd "Isn't Taylor amazing? Give it up for this very talented 19 year old!" The crowd all gasped at how young she was, and Taylor turned bright red. We all walked off stage, and smothered Taylor in a group hug. "You were wonderful!" Hannah, Cherrill, and Reba all told her at the same time. Kimberly tried to fake an angry look and told her "Wait to steal the show from the rest of us!" We all laughed and Taylor just kept smiling "Thank you all so much, I've never really had many friends like you who would do this for me, and I can't thank you all enough, it really means the world to me." I could tell she was on the verge of tears, so I hugged her and said "It was our pleasure Taylor! You really were amazing!" Taylor's stomach growled loudly at that moment, which made us all laugh "I think somebody's hungry!" Reid said with a smile Taylor smiled sheepishly and I said "How about we all go out to a restaurant together?" Everyone agreed. Taylor smiled and said "This has to be the best birthday gift ever!" We all laughed and Kimberly asked "Is your birthday today?" "No it's next Monday, but since I went to the concert today, We probably won't do much." Jennifer walked up and said "By that she means she's going to curl up with a book, listen to Taylor Swift's CD, and cry when Never Grow Up comes on." Taylor laughed and said "Don't forget about making a wish when I blow out the candles!" Everyone laughed as Jennifer replied "Yeah you always wish for the same thing every year!" Taylor turned red and Hannah asked "What do you always wish for?" Taylor smiled shyly and said quietly "To meet Taylor Swift." We all nodded, because after spending the night with her, we all know how much she loves Taylor Swift. "Don't worry it will happen one day." Jennifer said as Taylor tried to hide a sad look. She just shook her head and began to head out the door. "So where are we eating?" she called behind her. Before following her, Me, Kimberly, Reid, Cherrill, Hannah, Dean, Reba, and Jennifer all gave each other conspiring looks, and I asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Everyone nodded, and rushed to follow Taylor before she got suspicious.

*Reid's POV*

I laughed as I watched Taylor gulp down the rest of her huge plate of food. "Jeez, did you even swallow any of that or did you just inhale it." She smiled and continued to eat. Jennifer piped up from next to me "You are such a pig Taylor!" I laughed and intertwined my fingers through hers. Jennifer is so beautiful! She's funny, and outspoken and I just can't believe how fast Neil and I are falling for these girls. I turned to Jennifer and asked "Are you coming on the road with us this weekend too?" I was praying that the answer would be yes. Kimberly added "Yeah Jennifer I need someone to help me embarrass Reid!" I blushed and everyone laughed "And we need our Grey's Anatomy buddy!" Cherril and Hannah both chirped. Jennifer laughed and said "Of Course! What else would I do besides annoy Taylor?" Taylor stuck her tongue out at Jennifer and I laughed. I was just so happy that she was going to come! "Hey!" I pouted "So you wouldn't come to spend time with me?" Everyone else laughed and Jennifer said "I thought that was pretty obvious. I surprised myself by leaning over and kissing her. It was the best kiss of my life. We were in our own little world when Taylor screamed "PDA!" and pretended to cover her eyes. Jennifer and I both turned bright red and everyone laughed at us. I couldn't help but think that Taylor is perfect for Neil. I checked my watch and said "We better get going." Everyone agreed, and we scattered to our tour busses. Taylor and Jennifer boarded ours with us, and Kimberly showed them her room, which luckily had 2 extra beds. Taylor laid down and fell asleep almost instantly and everyone laughed "She had a long day." Kimberly said, and draped a blanket on her as we moved out to the living area so we wouldn't disturb her. We all sat around our makeshift coffee table and began to make a plan "So how are we going to distract her enough that she won't notice anything? I want it to be a surprise!" Neil said. We all nodded and looked to Jennifer. "As long as you get her some books and the new Taylor Swift CD and DVD, she will be completely oblivious." we all laughed and Jennifer continued "But you have to make sure to get her a bunch of books, or she'll finish in a few hours. Neil nodded understandingly, because he knew just how much, and quickly she reads. "This is going to be so fun!" Kimberly squealed as we all laughed and got ready to head off to bed. I spun Jennifer around and asked her "Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" She laughed and said "Of course! I love you so much Reid!" I smiled and felt like the happiest person in the world. "I love you too Jennifer, always." And I kissed her. We broke away and she waved as she walked away. "I couldn't help but think I may have found the love of my life as she walked away.

*Kimberly's POV*

I watched Reid and Jennifer talk and kiss goodnight, and I noticed the look in Reid's eyes as she walked away. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased Reid and Neil and I laughed as he jumped. He gave me a sheepish smile and said "I've never met a girl like her before; I think she might be the one." He said this seriously, but it seemed he was bracing himself, he probably thought we would try to talk him out of it, or most likely tease him for it. "I know how you feel, That's exactly how I feel about Taylor." Neil said. I walked by them and put my arms around them "I'm really happy for you both, you know that right?" They both smiled and nodded and said "Goodnight Kimberly." I said goodnight, and walked into my room. I woke up the next morning to find Taylor reading, and Jennifer still asleep. I was about to attempt to wake up Jennifer, but without ever looking up from her book, Taylor said "If you value your life, I wouldn't get that close. It's safest to throw a pillow at her from a safe distance." I laughed and Taylor explained "She's not a happy waker, she throws punches if you don't watch out." She laughed and said "I learned that the hard way." I smiled because that's exactly how the boys are. I walked a few feet away and screamed "JENNIFER WAKE UP!" at the top of my lungs. She jumped and nearly banged her head on the ceiling. Taylor and I were laughing. Taylor was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Jennifer glared at us and Taylor recovered herself and said cheerfully "Good Morning Sleepyhead! Beautiful day isn't it?" She barely managed to finish the sentence before she burst out laughing again. "It's Saturday! Why do I have to get up so early?" Jennifer whined as she rubbed her eyes. I smiled and replied "We're almost to Nashville, and I thought you'd like to see the recording studio, and maybe go horseback riding with Reid..." I couldn't help but smirk as her eyes lit up, and she tried to hide her eagerness "Well I guess that's okay, but you didn't have to burst my eardrum!" We all laughed at that and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. I noticed Taylor was really quiet. "Nervous?" I asked and she just nodded and continued to nibble on a piece of toast. In an effort to get her mind off of it, I asked "So do you want anything specific for your birthday, because Reid, Neil, and I aren't sure what to get you?" She smiled and just said "You don't have to get me anything, you've already given me so much." "You don't realize how much you've given us Taylor, have you seen how happy Neil is? He's happier than I've ever seen him, and it's all because of you." She turned red and said "You still don't have to get me anything." I sighed and said "You're really stubborn aren't you?" "Yes." Jennifer and Taylor both said at the same time. We all laughed at that. It was at that moment that Neil and Reid walked in. "Ready to go to the record label?" Neil asked Taylor. She took a deep breath and nodded. Neil took her hand, and led her off of the bus and into the parking lot. We all got off, and I nearly plowed into Taylor as she came to an abrupt halt. "Is this…. Is this really Big Machine Records?" she nearly screamed Neil nodded and Taylor seemed to become paler than she was before. "But they discovered Taylor Swift and you, why would they ever even consider me?" "Because you have the voice of an angel." Neil told her. Even I rolled my eyes at that one. "Wow that was very original Neil." I teased. I turned to Taylor and said "Just relax, they'll love you, we wouldn't have brought you here if we didn't know they would say yes." She nodded and seemed to be comforted by that. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. She laughed and sang "Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors…" "Too bad you're not Fifteen Taylor." Jennifer said. Taylor laughed and said "Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Neil squeezed her hand as we walked through the reception area and into Scott Borchetta's office. He was sitting there waiting for us. "Kimberly, Reid, Neil! How are you?" We all smiled and answered "We're great, how about you?" "I'm doing well, but I recall you said something about an artist I would be interested in?" Scott asked Neil nodded and said "I'd like to introduce you to our friend Taylor Kane, and her sister Jennifer." Scott smiled and went to shake Taylor's hand. As he shook it, he noticed that it had a 13 painted on it. Scott smiled and said "That reminds me of another person named Taylor I know…" Taylor turned red and laughed. He shook Jennifer's hand and we got down to business. "Is this the girl that sang with you on stage last night?" We all nodded and he said "I just want to say that I loved it!" He turned to Taylor and said "Your voice is incredible! Do you mind singing something for me?" Taylor nodded and tried to look confident, but I could tell her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and sang "There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles same old tired, lonely place walls of insincerity shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was Enchanting to meet you." I smiled as I noticed that she had been looking at Neil the entire time she had sang that line of "Enchanted". She seemed more at ease as Scott said "Well Taylor, I wish you would have sung the entire song, but I'm sorry to say…" Taylor's face fell, and you could tell Neil was about to argue, hey I was too. She obviously deserved a record deal, if she didn't get it here; she would get one somewhere else. I was about to say this when Scott finished "Welcome to Big Machine Records! You have an incredible voice, and I can't wait to work with you!" He had the biggest grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh and say "Way to give her a hard time Scott." Taylor laughed and sang "All you're ever going to be is Mean" and hugged Scott he laughed and said "I talked to everyone on the Reba tour, and we all agreed you should finish the tour with them, singing with Kimberly, Reid and Neil, and the finale, but we can work on some songs in between, and you may be able to perform them on the tour." Taylor beamed and said "Thank you so much, I just can't believe this!" Jennifer smiled and said "I'm so proud of you sis! You deserve this!" and she gave Taylor a hug. "I told you he would love you Taylor!" Neil said Taylor laughed and hugged him. "Maybe we could collaborate at some point…" I said with a smile "Yeah, I'm sure Scott would love that idea, and we already know that our voices blend really well." Reid added with a smile. Scott nodded and said "That's a great idea! But there was someone I had in mind for collaboration with you first! But before we get to the exciting things, we have paperwork to fill out!" Taylor groaned and we all laughed. I had a sneaking suspicion on who Scott meant, but I didn't want to ruin it. Before we got to the paperwork, I called our manager and asked if she would come to help with the process. She had apparently seen Taylor perform with us and agreed right away. She was here within 15 minutes "Hello Taylor, I'm Kate it's a pleasure to meet you, and if you don't mind, I'd love to be your manager also." Taylor nodded and looked relieved. The negotions started right away. After a few hours everything was squared away, and a receptionist took a picture of our whole group with Taylor signing the recording contract with Taylor's camera. She beamed and thanked everyone. She turned to Kate and said "Thank you so much, I don't think my sanity would have remained intact if I had to handle all that alone." Kate laughed and said "It's my pleasure, you've got real talent, and I think you'll go really far." Taylor smiled and we all waved our goodbyes and rushed to the tour bus to go to our show in Nashville at the Ryman Auditorium. Taylor didn't know that this show was being taped and televised, but Reid, Neil, and I agreed that this wasn't worth mentioning to her, because it would only make her more nervous.

*Taylor's POV*

I sat on the tour bus and still couldn't believe what I was holding in my hands. A recording contract with Big Machine Records! And it was signed by the very man who had discovered my heroes "I just can't believe this isn't a dream." I said to no one in particular. Everyone smiled and Neil said "It definitely isn't a dream Taylor, you deserve this!" Everyone agreed and we had a group hug. I laughed and said I have to post this picture on Twitter! Everyone laughed and agreed with me. I took my camera's memory card and plugged it into the computer, and uploaded the picture of my record deal signing, and logged into twitter. As soon as I went I was confused. I had gained over 3000 followers and my mentions were blown up. I looked through them, and they were all about my performance last night. I looked at my timeline and understood why:

_ EdensEdge: Our new friend TaylorKane13 singing with us for the finale TaylorKaneRebaPerformance at the show yesterday! Everyone go follow her! -EE_

_ thebandperry: TaylorKane13 singing If I Die Young for us at the M&G! thebandperrychannel Everyone follow her!_

_ thebandperry: TaylorKane13 Singing If I Die Young with us on stage last night! thebandperrychannel_

_ Reba: Got to sing with the very talented taylorkane13 last night videos-TaylorKane she's going to go far!_

I smiled and tweeted:

_ TaylorKane13: Had the time of my life with thebandperry edensedge reba yesterday! So blessed! _

I then uploaded the picture and was about to tweet it, when I saw a new mention.

_ bigmachinerecords: Welcome to our newest recording artist taylorkane13 Go follow her and watch her perform If I Die Young and Rolling in the Deep here: /bigmachine-TaylorKane_

I couldn't help but smile and I finally uploaded the picture with the caption:

_ taylorkane13: Best day of my life! This is a dream come true! Thanks to edensedge thebandperry reba scottborchetta and jenniferkane for making it possible! Much love! _

I ran into the living area and said "Neil Clark Perry were you filming me when I was singing at the Meet and Greet?" He blushed and nodded and we all laughed. "Thanks for the tweets, and for making everything possible." Kimberly, Reid, Neil and Jennifer all smiled and hugged me. Neil pulled out his phone and his eyes widened and he got a huge grin on his face. "Taylor, you should go check twitter." I was confused, but I pulled out my phone and since I get certain tweets and mentions sent to my phone, it said I had over 500 messages. Wow I said, and I went into my mentions on twitter and my jaw dropped "Oh my gosh!" And I started to freak out. Kimberly, Reid and Jennifer all gave me confused looks, and Kimberly picked up my phone which I must have dropped, and they all looked at the screen. All of them quickly understood why I was freaking out:

_ taylorswift13: taylorKane13 Congrats on the record deal! You deserve it, and I can't wait to work with you soon! Love, Love, Love, Taylor_

I responded with shaking hands:

_ TaylorKane13: taylorswift13 OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much! Your music means so much to me! You inspired me to sing! Much Love_

They all started laughing. "I'm so happy for you Taylor!" Jennifer said. I looked and screamed "TAYLOR SWIFT JUST TWEETED, AND FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER!" Everyone laughed and Neil said "check your mentions now." I looked and laughed "Awww, Neil you're so sweet!" Jennifer looked at my phone and rolled her eyes:

_ TheBandPerry: Everyone follow my amazing, talented girlfriend taylorKane13 I love you Taylor! 3 -NP _

I laughed and said "Now a bunch of jealous girls are going to be plotting my death!" Everyone laughed and we stepped off the bus and walked to the backstage area. I was immediately mobbed by Hannah, Cherrill, Dean, and Reba. "Congrats Taylor! You deserve this!" Hannah said as she hugged me. Reba smiled and told me "Like I tweeted, you're going to go very far. I'm so happy for you!" I noticed that Cherrill and Dean had somehow disappeared, and they suddenly came carrying a cake that said "Congratulations Taylor!" on it. "AWW Thank you all so much!" I said as I hugged each of them. Before they cut it, I had to take a picture of it and tweeted it with the caption:

_ TaylorKane13: Surprise Celebration hosted by edensedge Reba Sweetest thing! _

I noticed that I now had over 20,000 followers on Twitter. "Wow, Twitter is exploding my phone!" Everyone laughed and Kimberly said "You get used to it!" I laughed and said "I sure hope so!" I couldn't help but feel weird that I was included in the pre-show meeting this time. "We all decided that you should sing a song or two on your own tonight to start off the show, so you get used to performing." I nodded and said "There's this one song I love to sing…" "Let me guess… It's by Taylor Swift?" Kimberly said. Everyone laughed as I nodded. We all went to the green room and hung out for a while. All too soon it was time for me to get ready to go on stage. To my surprise everyone got up with me. "Do you really think we would miss this?" Jennifer asked when she saw my confused look. "We're going to watch it from up front!" Hannah said. I just smiled and said "Just try not to get killed by fans." We all laughed and I made my way to the stage. I was ready for this, and I had the perfect plan to surprise everyone.

*Kimberly's POV*

We all went to a roped off area by the sound booth, a few rows away from the stage and a lot of the fans started freaking out. We all smiled and waved and sat down waiting for Taylor to come on. The lights went dim and music started to play. Taylor came on, and I was surprised to see that she didn't seem nervous at all. She waved to the crowd, and we all jumped to our feet to cheer her on. She smiled and she started to sing "You were in college waiting tables left a small town never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts" The crowd was going nuts "Doesn't she sound amazing?" Neil asked with a proud grin on his face "She always does." Reid said. We all agreed as she continued "I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch the moment I could see it. Yes, yes I can see it now." To our surprise, she left the stage and began to walk through the crowd. She hugged some girls who came up to her and high-fived everyone that put their hands up. When she got near the sound booth, she stopped, and sang "Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time." Jennifer laughed as Taylor made sure to hold up her index finger "She does that every time," We were surprised when she walked right up to the sound booth and sang "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine" She astonished everyone when she pointed right at Neil as she sang that line and hugged him and said "I love you Neil!" The crowd let out a collective "Awww" which everyone in our party, except for Neil, joined in and cheered for her. She smiled and made her way back to the stage and sang the rest of the song like nothing had ever happened. The crowd went crazy and Taylor smiled and said "Thank you so much!" We decided not to let her off that easy, so I began to chant "Encore! Encore!" We all laughed as the crowd joined in, and Taylor pretended to glare at us. Taylor smiled and said "Okay, but do you mind if I have some help on this one?" the crowd cheered, and she motioned for me, Reid and Neil to come up. We made our way up to the stage and Taylor asked the crowd "Do you mind if we play an older song? Maybe some Journey?" The crowd screamed and she smiled and sang "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world, waiting on a midnight train, going anywhere," We joined in and sang "Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit, waiting on a midnight train going anywhere." The crowd went absolutely crazy as we sang "Don't Stop believing, hold on to that feeling!" When we got to the end of the song, everyone was on their feet, and we all gestured to Taylor. She smiled and said "Everyone give it up for Kimberly, Reid and Neil… The Band Perry!"

*Taylor's POV*

I got off stage and just started jumping up and down. "That was the most fun thing ever!" Kimberly, Reid, and Neil all laughed and Kimberly said "You were great! And nice addition to 'Mine'" Reid and Kimberly laughed as Neil and I blushed and Neil said "Thank you so much Taylor that was…." He couldn't think of a good enough word, so he leaned in kissed me instead. We were suddenly interrupted as Hannah, Cherrill, Dean, Jennifer, and Reba all rushed to me. "That was so amazing!" They all said in unison. "And wasn't that the sweetest thing ever?" Cherrill said with a smirk. I just smiled and marveled at how fast the rest of the night went. It seemed that I blinked, and we were already stepping off the stage after the finale. I smiled and said "This has to be a very vivid dream; this is just too good to be true!" I had to smirk at Edens Edge when I said that, and everyone started laughing as they started singing "Too Good to Be True" "We don't have a show tomorrow or Monday, So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Neil asked as he linked his hand through mine. "Well there are 2 movies I want to see; Twilight: Breaking Dawn, or The Hunger Games." I said, and laughed as all the girls screamed "TWILIGHT" and the boys groaned and said "The Hunger Games at least isn't as mushy" I laughed and said, "okay but you will have to put up with my fan girling, because that's my favorite book series!" We all laughed and headed to the hotel, it was nice to not be on the bus, even though it is actually pretty nice. The guys had their own room, and I got my own room! We all said goodnight, and I headed to my room and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up to Kimberly rapping on my door and yelling "If you want to be able to get tickets before they're sold out, we better get going. I groaned and looked at the clock. 8 AM. I got up, and got dressed, and found that everyone was ready. We decided to walk to the theatre, because I wanted to see Nashville, and it wasn't that far anyway. We passed a Starbucks and I said "I'm dying for a smoothie, anyone else want anything?" Everyone told me what they wanted, and Kimberly said, "Well, we'll got get the tickets before they're sold out, the theatres just across the street, do you just want to meet us there?" I agreed and Jennifer said "I'll go with you Taylor, You might need help carrying the drinks." I agreed and as we parted ways, I turned around and screamed "MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!. We all laughed and Jennifer and I continued on. Jennifer and I talked as we waited in the line at Starbucks. "Isn't this crazy?" I asked her. "It really is! Who would've thought that we'd be with dating each other's dream guys, and your dream would finally come true!" We both laughed and I said "And all because you surprised me with The Band Perry tickets for my birthday!" I laughed as she said "Well I am a genius aren't I?" I laughed as we finally got our order after a half hour of waiting. We thanked the employee and were heading to the door when I heard someone said my name. I turned around to find a woman holding a little girl's hand addressing me. She smiled and asked "Are you Taylor Kane?" I smiled and nodded and she said my nine year old daughter abbey," She gestured to the cute little girl who smiled shyly, "loves you! We can't wait to hear your own album!" I smiled astonished and she said "Abbey was wondering if she could get your autograph and maybe a picture with you if you have the time." I smiled and replied "Of course! And thank you so much! That really means a lot to me." The woman smiled as I knelt down and said to the girl "Abbey's such a pretty name, and guess what? You're my first autograph!" She smiled as I autographed her concert ticket from the night before and she said "I loved you singing Mine!" I smiled at her and said "Aww Thank you sweetie! That means so much to me to hear you say that!" "Would you mind taking a picture with me sweetie?" I continued and she smiled and nodded, and her mom beamed as she took out her camera, and took a picture of me kneeling by abbey with my arm around her shoulders. I hugged her and said "Thanks so much for taking a picture with me!" Abbey grinned and I asked her mom "Do you have an email address, because I'd love to give it to my manager so she could send you my album and stuff once it's finished if you don't mind, I've already started writing songs for it with Kimberly Reid and Neil so it should be out in no time!" The mom looked at me with surprise and said "Of course! Abbey would love that! Thank you so much! I'm so glad my daughter looks up to you! You're such a great role model!" Jennifer looked at me with a proud look and smiled. I teared up and hugged Abbey's mom and said "Thank you so much for saying that! You don't know how much that means to me!" I smiled as she scrawled out her email address, and I waved as Jennifer and I went out the door "It was so nice meeting you, and I hope we'll see each other again soon!" Abbey and her mom beamed at me and waved. I couldn't hold it in any longer as Jennifer and I walked up the street towards the movie theater I started crying a little and Jennifer smiled and said "You made that family so happy! I'm so proud of you! And I know how much what Abbey's mom said to you meant to you, and it's completely true!" I smiled and attempted to wipe my eyes with my elbow, which failed miserberaly. I couldn't believe how much support I'm getting. I tripped and nearly dropped the drinks I was carrying, and looked down and noticed my shoe was untied. We were right by the crosswalk, and I could see our group waiting for us on the other side I set down the drinks and told Jennifer "I have to tie my shoe before I fall, Why don't you go, I'll meet you on the other side in a minute," She nodded and waited a few seconds for the light to turn red. I knelt down and tied my shoe. I was just finished and was just reaching to grab the carrier with the drinks on it, when I heard a really weird tire squeal. I looked up to see, to my horror, a car skidding through the intersection, right towards Jennifer. I didn't even think as I ran into the road, and pushed Jennifer out of the way, I felt my side get hit, and was thrown forward. I landed hard on the pavement, and was barely able to register the sharp pain as my head bounced off the concrete. I became disoriented as a chorus of shouts filled the sky. My head swam, and I saw Hannah, Cherrill, Dean, Reid, Neil, and Kimberly rush toward me, and Reid stopping to scoop up Jennifer, who was sobbing on the curb, and screaming my name. Neil ran to me and screamed my name, and kept repeating "I'm here Taylor, I'm here, please stay with me, I love you! Please stay with me!" I struggled to answer him, but I was losing the battle with unconsciousness. I saw the paramedics come, and Kimberly, Cherrill, Reid, Hannah, and Dean all had to haul him away from me. They were all crying, and I saw Jennifer wrestle with Reid, who was attempting to restrain her now, to try to get to me and she was screaming my name, I tried to sit up to go to her, but my vision suddenly went black.

*Neil's Pov*

Taylor and Jennifer left to go to Starbucks, and the rest of us started to walk to the movie theater. I just couldn't help but smile. I always seem to be happy now. Taylor is just so wonderful.. Hannah looked at me and smiled "I'm just so glad everything worked out for you and Taylor! I told you everything would work out! And she's so nice, and you both seem to make each other so happy." Everyone smiled and I couldn't believe how happy everyone was for me. We finally got to the movie theatre, and everyone's jaw, except Kimberly's dropped. It was only 8:30Am but the line was already out the door. Kimberly gave all of us a look that said 'I told you so' and Dean said "Wow Kimberly, you weren't lying when you said we had to get here so early. We all agreed and a long wait, and several pictures and autographs later, we had the movie tickets. Kimberly was excited, because she loved the books "This movie is going to be amazing, and I call sitting next to Taylor, since she's the only other one who read the books!" We all laughed and I said "Fine, but I'm sitting on her other side or no deal." Kimberly laughed and teased "Wow Neil, aren't we controlling, I might have to tell Taylor about that, I'm sure she'd appreciate that" We all laughed and started to walk to meet Taylor and Jennifer. We got to the corner and waited a few minutes. I spotted Taylor and she was excitedly talking to Jennifer, and Jennifer had a huge grin on her face and said something to her. Kimberly suddenly said "Is Taylor crying?" I frowned and looked again, and sure enough she was crying, but it seemed to be out of joy. I thought for a few seconds before the realization hit me. "I bet she just met her first fan!" I guessed. We all smiled, and were ready to congratulate her, when she tripped, and stopped to tie her shoe. She waved Jennifer forward, and she bent down to tie her shoe. She was just about to grab the drinks when we all heard this ear piercing squeal. I looked to the side to see, to my horror, a car, whose driver had been texting, frantically trying to brake as they ran the red light. The car was skidding straight towards Jennifer, who was frozen in shock. The realization suddenly hit me; the car was going to hit Jennifer. Our whole group froze, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw something, or someone run into the street. Then all of a sudden, Taylor appeared and pushed Jennifer out of the way. She didn't have time to get out of the way herself, and my knees buckled as I saw the car hit Taylor and she went flying. Reid and Dean had to support me before I hit the ground. When I heard Taylor's head hit the ground hard, I lost it. I broke away and ran to her I grabbed her and just kept repeating "I'm here Taylor, I'm here, please stay with me, I love you! Please stay with me!" I couldn't stop crying I couldn't imagine my life without her. This can't be happening! The paramedics arrived, and when I wouldn't leave, they tried to force me away from her. When I began to fight her, Reid set down a sobbing Jennifer who he had been holding, and it took Kimberly, Reid, Dean, Hannah, and Cherrill to force me away so that the paramedics could help Taylor. Kimberly grabbed my hand and said "Neil you have to let them help her. You have to calm down." I took a deep breath, and only then did I notice that our entire group was crying. As the paramedics were working over Taylor, Jennifer went into hysterics. Reid had to restrain Jennifer as she tried to wrestle her way to Taylor and began bawling and screaming her name. It looked like Taylor was attempting to sit up, or answer her, but she suddenly went limp as she passed out. Suddenly everyone was restraining me, as I went out of my mind and the paramedics hurriedly strapped Taylor into a Gurnee, and put her in a neck brace. Everyone had to hold me back as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance and sped toward the hospital. As soon as the ambulance departed, I sagged and everyone gently lowered me to the ground as I fell apart. Kimberly held me as the police interviewed everyone. The driver of the car was brought over, and I couldn't hold it in "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY WOULD YOU TEXT WHILE DRIVING? IF YOU SERIOUSLY HURT TAYLOR I SWEAR…" Kimberly squeezed me and I just started bawling again. The driver had been a young woman with long red hair. She was crying too, but it didn't give me any satisfaction. She said our group "I'm I'm so sorry, I I didn't see her, I know I shouldn't have been texting I… I," She was cut off as she started to cry again. Cherrill, Hannah, Dean, Reid, and Kimberly all managed to nod, while attempting to hide their glares. Jennifer and I were too busy crying. The police finally released us, and I didn't even bother looking for a ride, I just started sprinting. Our group followed me, and thankfully the hospital was only 3 blocks away, but those were the longest 3 blocks of my life. We burst through the doors, and Kimberly ran to the desk and asked about Taylor. They directed us to the waiting room, and we waited for what seemed like 2 forevers. I couldn't calm down enough to sit down, so I was pacing the waiting room like a mad man. Kimberly was looking at me with concern, but she was also crying, Seeing that helped me to calm down. I put my arm around her and we both cried. Reid was holding Jennifer, who was inconsolable. Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean were all crying too. This is when it hit me how much Taylor is a part of a group, and how much, she means not only to me but to all of us. She may be my girlfriend, but all of us considered her like a little sister, and a best friend. I managed to choke out "She'll be okay everyone, she'll be fine." Everyone could tell I was saying this to convince myself as much as them. They all hugged me, and Jennifer said "Could we all pray for her?" We all agreed, and got down on our knees right there and prayed together. It was then that a nurse walked in. She walked in, and waited respectfully until we all finished and stood up. She came up to us and said "Are you with Taylor Kane?" We all nodded, and she smiled and said "She's going to be fine, she got away with just a concussion, 6 broken ribs, and a sprained wrist along with some cuts and bruises, she was really lucky, but I have to say, what she did was really brave, and I'm glad she's okay." We all agreed and hugged her, and I asked "Is she awake? Are we allowed to see her yet?" The nurse nodded and said "She's not awake yet, you can still visit her though, but only family members can see her." I was upset, and was about to sit back down, but I was surprised to hear Jennifer say "Oh, we're all family members; we were having a mini family vacation with all of us." The nurse nodded and let us all go up to Taylor's room. It's understandable that the nurse believed that, because Taylor actually looks like Reid, Hannah, and I with her long, curly dark brown/black hair, and dark eyes, and Jennifer looks like Dean, Cherrill, and Kimberly with her blonde hair and blue-green eyes. If it weren't for that I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been believable. I managed to smile a little bit and said "And I thought Taylor said you were a terrible liar." Jennifer managed a smile, that didn't touch her eyes and she said "I wasn't lying, we're like a family really." We all agreed and Kimberly said, "Yeah, it's like you two are my younger sisters, which is cool because I always wanted sisters, but I got stuck with these two." She pointed to Reid and I, and we all laughed. We finally got to Taylor's room. We all gathered around her bed. She had a bandage on her head, as well as several on her arms, the doctor came and said "She has scratches and bruises, and we had to tape up 6 of her ribs, and she has a minor concussion, it's really a miracle, she got away with just that, but It makes sense, because the angle she would've been at to push her sister out of the way would've protected her body." I digested this, and Jennifer said "So if she hadn't pushed me out of the way, I might not have survived" The doctor nodded and said "Yes with the speed the car was going that is most likely true, so you both are very lucky." We all nodded and the doctor said "She should wake up soon, and it seems at the moment that she is well enough to leave today yet." We all breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, we all know Taylor hates being in hospitals." Kimberly said. We all nodded. Jennifer had told us about how many surgeries Taylor had had as a child, so it's understandable that she wouldn't like being in hospitals. We were all talking about random things, but our hearts weren't into the conversation. It was right then that Taylor stirred. Her eyes suddenly flashed open and she screamed "Jennifer! Jennifer! Where is she, did the car hit her!" She was close to hysterics, so I went up to her and grabbed her hand. It's all right Taylor, you got her out of the way in time. She nodded and said "Thanks doctor." I nodded but then said "wait. What? Taylor, I'm your boyfriend, Neil Perry." She looked at me confusedly and said "I don't have a boyfriend, and Neil Perry, like from The Band Perry?" My knees buckled and Hannah Cherrill and Dean caught me. I was shaking and I couldn't help repeating "she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember me. Why is this happening to me?" Everyone rushed to me, and comforted me. Kimberly ran to get the doctor, and Taylor leaned over the side of the bed, and said "Are you okay, I'm sorry if I upset you, I just don't remember having a boyfriend. I'm really sorry." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. And started crying "I can't remember my own boyfriend, or anyone here except Jennifer, well you all look like The Band Perry and Edens Edge, but why would they be here?" It took all I had not to break down again. "It's okay, it's not your fault. You'll remember, I'm sure of it." She nodded, and she blinked her eyes, and she started to fall asleep, I was going to let go of her hand, so that I could go see if Kimberly found the doctor yet, but Taylor said "Please don't leave me." How could I say no to that? Jennifer, Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean all left to find Kimberly and the doctor, and I stayed there holding Taylor's hand as she slept. As she slept I told her all about us, and how we met. The rest of our group walked in when I told her "I love you, and you're a recording artist for Big Machine Records, and Scott Borchetta is going to surprise you with collaboration with Taylor Swift today, We were going to meet her after the movie." Everyone looked at me sadly and the doctor came and patted me on the back and said "The amnesia should wear off soon, it's a good sign that she remembers The Band Perry, and Edens Edge, It seems that she just forgot recent memories." I nodded and he said "stay strong, she should remember by the end of the day." I nodded, and sank into a chair. Everyone grouped around me, and we all held hands, and silently prayed for Taylor. An hour later Taylor woke up, and she saw us sitting there. She saw me sitting there, and said "Hey Neil." With a smile, I shot up and said "Do you know who I am?" She gave me a confused look, so I was afraid she had just remembered me telling her my name. "Only the best boyfriend in the world." I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged her carefully." Everyone hugged me, and Hannah, Cherrill, and Dean asked "Do you remember what happened today?" Taylor nodded and said "We were going to see The Hunger Games, Jennifer and I stopped at Starbucks, and on the way to meet you, my shoe came untied, and I stopped to tie it, and told Jennifer to go ahead. When I was about to join her, I heard a screeching, and saw that an idiot who was texting while driving was about to hit Jennifer. I didn't think and I just ran to push her away." We all laughed and I said "Wow for someone who had amnesia, you sure recall a lot of details." Taylor laughed and said "Yep. I'm weird like that." We all laughed and she grabbed my hand and said "And Neil, I would never leave you, and I'll always stay with you, I love you too. Sorry I couldn't answer you before, I tried, but I couldn't" I nodded and everyone looked like they wanted to cry. I'm sure they were remembering when I had been frantically clinging to Taylor and telling her that over and over again. I smiled and said "Always?" she nodded and said "Always." And she kissed me. Cherrill left and got the doctor, and he examined Taylor, and after half an hour he looked at Taylor and said "You're free to go Ms. Kane." We all cheered and Taylor smiled and we all thanked the doctor, as we wheeled Taylor out on a wheelchair (The wheelchair was forced upon us, which Taylor wasn't happy about.) All the nurses smiled and clapped for us. The paramedics must have told the whole staff how Taylor had saved Jennifer. They all wished her well, and once we got outside the hospital, it was chaos, There were people everywhere. They all screamed when we came out and all shouted "Taylor are you okay?" She smiled and said "I'm excellent, thanks everyone." They all cheered, and we soon figured out why there were so many people. There was a limo, and out stepped Taylor Swift and Scott Borchetta. Taylor Swift looked to Taylor and said "When Scott and I heard what happened, we had to come down here right away, we brought a few friends with us." We all laughed and Taylor just started shaking "You're Taylor Swift!" She managed to say Taylor (SWIFT) smiled and said "Yes, I am, and I loved your version of Mine, Scott showed me the video of your performance, and told me about how you sang Enchanted for him." Taylor nodded and said "You inspired me to sing along with The Band Perry, and when my Uncle died 5 years ago, your music got me through it. It's always been my dream to thank you in person for that. So thank you from the bottom of my heart." I smiled at how elated Taylor was and how sweet that was, She had told me about how hard of a time she had, and that was before If I Die Young came out, and she said that that also continues to help her with that loss. We all knew by now how close Taylor and Jennifer were to their uncle. Taylor (Swift) smiled and said "Thank you so much for saying that! That's the reason I do this!" She hugged Taylor, and Taylor started crying. We all looked concerned, and she just said "I can't believe my life right now. I'm dating one of my celebrity crushes, and heroes, and I'm talking to my hero, and the person who was there for me in the darkest time." I smiled and squeezed her hand and Taylor Swift said "You're so sweet, and you have such a beautiful voice!" Taylor just about fainted, and we all laughed. "Would you like to ride with us?" Scott asked Taylor nodded and said "Are we still going to see The Hunger Games?" I laughed and Jennifer said "You were hit by a car on the way to see that movie a few hours ago, and you still want to go?" We all laughed as Taylor nodded, and Taylor Swift laughed and said "Well it's the Hunger Games! Who wouldn't want to see it? Those were the best books ever!" Taylor's eyes lit up, and the two Taylors and Kimberly began a deep conversation, and I said "Taylor," Both Taylors looked up and said "Yeah?" And we all laughed. "This is going to get confusing." Reid said with a smile. Taylor Swift laughed and said "You can call me Swift then." I laughed and Taylor laughed and said "How about T-Swizzle?" And she started to rap "I'm like 8 foot floor, blonde hair to the floor." We all burst out laughing. Kimberly recovered herself and said "Wow, I didn't know you had such skill." We all started laughing harder and T-Swizzle laughed and said "Yeah! That's awesome you remember that!" Taylor smiled and managed to fall asleep. It was then that we all figured out how much pain Taylor was really in, and how well she was hiding it. She was shivering, and whimpering and crying in her sleep. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain, and I held her so that she wouldn't roll over on to her ribs. We were all really concerned and Jennifer shook her head and said "I was wondering how much of the pain she was hiding. She always tries to hide that kind of stuff from others because she doesn't want to worry them, and she's afraid they'll make her go to the doctor, and we all know how much she loves that." I nodded and Kimberly patted my shoulder, because she could tell how hard this was on me. Taylor Swift frowned and said "I just hope she feels better. That's really brave how she did that. So do you all mind telling me more about her, because I was hoping to write a song with her."


End file.
